


forget about our wars, darling, i'm all yours

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: "england looked away in contemplation. he looked so fragile then, completely different to how strong and confident germany had seen him act before. he seemed so delicate and germany felt a strong urge to pull him closer, to hold him for as long as they both needed to heal their broken hearts."small drabble
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 38





	forget about our wars, darling, i'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> No caps because I'm angsty and it's almost 12am :'D

germany had been thinking about the time he'd spent with england. at first, he'd been hesitant to get to know the stubborn englishman, but eventually they'd discovered a friendship they didn't think they'd ever find. germany would wince when he thought of the word 'friendship'. he liked england more than that now. he just didn't know how the brit would react.

it was a stormy night when germany had found himself cradling england in his arms. he'd never known how frightened england was of storms before. he rather enjoyed holding the englishman so close to him. it made him feel like he'd confessed and had his love be reciprocated. eventually, england carefully pulled back and looked up at germany. his expression was worried and his breathtaking emerald eyes seemed shinier than usual, like they were glazed over with unshed tears. perhaps they were.

“hey, ludwig,” he began, placing his hands on germany's chest, “you... you won't leave me, will you? not even if we fight?”

germany paused and looked at england. he shook his head. “nein, of course not.”

“what if... what if one of us felt something more than the other did?”

germany's heart began to race, like a pounding beat made from a drum. did england know about his feelings?

“i don't think that'd change anything,” he said hopefully. 

england looked away in contemplation. he looked so fragile then, completely different to how strong and confident germany had seen him act before. he seemed so delicate and germany felt a strong urge to pull him closer, to hold him for as long as they both needed to heal their broken hearts. germany inhaled shakily, gently making england face him.

“arthur, would you mind if i just tried something?”

england nodded, eyes hazy. germany leaned forwards and pressed his lips to england's, choosing to ignore how the brit tensed under his touch. the kiss continued for a few seconds longer but germany felt like fireworks had gone off in his chest despite the gnawing sense of anxiety tugging at his heart. what if england truly didn't return his feelings? what if england would hate him now? instead, when england pulled away, his eyes were glossier than before and a tear slid down his cheek.

“don't do that. don't do this to me,” he whispered.

germany cocked his head in confusion. “do what to you?”

“don't make me fall for you and leave the ground to catch me. don't hurt me like that.” england took a deep breath, hands trembling as he reached up to cup germany's cheeks.

“arthur...” germany gently held england's bony wrists, cold blue eyes softening when he noticed more tears slip down those softly flushed cheeks.

england began to sob and germany felt his heart shatter. the brit bowed his head and let himself fall into germany's embrace. he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his shaking frame.

“i'll never leave you for as long as i can help it, my love. ich liebe dich, arthur. ich liebe dich.”

england sniffled, tilting his head upwards to look germany in the eyes. “do you really love me? you... you won't leave me?”

germany gave a gentle smile and shook his head. “of course i love you. and no, i'll stay with you for as long as i can.”

“i... i love you too, ludwig. with my heart and soul. i love you.”

somehow, as they held eachother through the night, the storm didn't seem so frightening anymore.


End file.
